


Wonpil gave me a sweater

by KlavierRPF (KlavierWrites)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, HBD Jae!! Please don't read this!!, M/M, Park Bros Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlavierWrites/pseuds/KlavierRPF
Summary: Day6 Jae (@Jae_Day6)nah he just came to the kitchen and gave me a jacket LOL[Or: the fluffy jaepil birthday ficlet I was practically contractually obligated to write.]
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 23
Kudos: 138





	Wonpil gave me a sweater

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FICTION!! 100% FICTION!! Absolutely NOT intended as speculation on Jae's relationships, just a simple lesbian who likes writing having a good time. Jae if you see this, don't read it. I'll probably die. 
> 
> Uh yeah this is basically just based on his tweets from the Q&A today don't ask for further clarification there is none.
> 
> Twitter (I'm currently on a bit of a fic writing hiatus for work so this is your best place to find me): [@eajpils](https://twitter.com/eajpils)

Birthdays are weird when you’re an adult. They stop having much meaning. Birthdays when you’re a K-Pop idol are even weirder, because they simultaneously have no meaning and mean an absurd amount to thousands if not millions of people you’ve never met and will never meet. 

That’s why Jae likes Twitter – it helps bridge the gap. And the Q&As are fun, because it’s fun to see the bizarre memes and jokes their fans make, the way they spam each other with congratulations messages whenever he responds to them. It’s genuinely motivating to see the outpouring of love and support and heartfelt messages, to feel like he’s made someone’s day better just by acknowledging their feelings.

It’s past midnight, sure, but he has the circadian rhythm of an owl and although Seoul is no New York, it does a pretty good job of not sleeping. A fan mentions fried chicken, so he orders some, then settles down at the kitchen table with his iPad in hand to answer some questions.

Sungjin’s still up – his sleep schedule is even more screwed than Jae’s. He appears in the kitchen at about ten past midnight to get a drink and stops dead when he sees Jae.

“Birthday,” he says. Jae nods. “Twitter thing?” he guesses, nodding at the iPad.

“Yep,” says Jae.

“I’ll give you my gift tomorrow,” says Sungjin with a yawn, “we’ll do a group dinner or something, yeah?”

Jae’s not insulted by the casualness of the plans. He likes it that way. “That would be cool,” he says. He looks down at his iPad again, open on the hashtag, and snorts at a jpeg of a birthday cake made entirely from matches.

“Oi,” says Sungjin, as Jae’s typing out a reply, “this doesn’t count as my birthday congratulations, ok? I’ll do that in the morning. This is just two insomniacs passing by each other.”

“Gotcha,” says Jae, and almost immediately sees a tweet asking him if any of his members have congratulated him yet.

His phone chimes with a delivery message and he excuses himself to go and collect his takeout.

“Chicken at midnight?” asks Sungjin when he returns.

“Coffee at midnight?” Jae counters, eyeing the mug of what he knows isn’t herbal tea.

Sungjin shrugs. “You got me there. I’m going to bed.”

“No you’re not.”

“No I’m not, but I am going back to my room. Have fun on Twitter, you didn’t see me.”

Sungjin wonders out again, coffee in hand, and Jae replies to a few more tweets between bites of chicken. The rest of the boys are already asleep, he knows. Younghyun always crashes right after Idol Radio and Dowoon and Wonpil have both returned to relatively healthy sleeping patterns thanks to their recent promotions.

He’s halfway through reading an old thread between a group of MyDays asking for Day6 to hit them over the head with various instruments when a voice makes him jump.

“Jaehyungie-hyung?”

“Ah, shit,” says Jae, dropping the chicken wing he’d been eating. He picks it up and puts it aside, taking a moment to will his brain back into Korean mode. “Wonpilie? What are you doing up?”

Wonpil doesn’t answer, just puts something black and made of fabric on the kitchen table. “Yours,” he says. For a bizarre moment, Jae thinks he’s talking about himself. Like, in an ‘I’m yours’ way. They’ve been sneaking kisses and dancing around a relationship for long enough, it’s not entirely impossible.

Jae blinks at him. Wonpil is in his sleeping clothes, and he looks slightly unsteady on his feet. “Did you wake up just to give this to me?”

“Yes,” says Wonpil. “It’s yours.”

“Like a birthday gift? Did you set an alarm?”

“Yeah, but I kept hitting snooze.” Wonpil rubs at his eye with the palm of his hand. “Was I the first? I wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday.”

Jae thinks of Sungjin’s lacklustre greetings. “You’re the first,” he lies.

Wonpil’s smile is closed-mouthed and sleepy. “That’s good,” he says, pulling the chair next to Jae towards him with his foot. “if any of your Twitter friends ask, you tell them I was first, ok?”

Sleep drunk Wonpil is one of Jae’s favourite Wonpils. It’s cute that he calls their fans ‘Twitter friends’. “Of course, Pil,” says Jae. “Want some chicken? It’s kinda cold now though.”

“No,” says Wonpil, sitting down heavily in the seat next to him, “but I am gunna sit for a bit, ok?”

“You do that, bud,” says Jae, and then tries not to coo as Wonpil immediately folds his arms on the tabletop and rests his head on them, eyes half-lidded and trained on Jae.

Jae scrolls the hashtag a little more until he can find a tweet asking who’d been the first member to wish him happy birthday. He responds this time.

“You’re ignoring me,” says Wonpil eventually, his voice small.

“I’m tweeting about you,” corrects Jae, pushing the now-empty box of chicken away from him and wiping his hands on his sweats. “And it’s my birthday, so you should be giving _me_ the attention.”

“Fine,” says Wonpil. He lifts his head from his arms and instead tilts sideways into Jae so he’s slumped against his shoulder, arms around his middle. “Better?”

“Much,” says Jae, without a hint of irony.

They stay like that for a while. Jae answers more fans on Twitter – there’s something thrilling about responding so casually when he has his bandmate draped across him like this.

Eventually, Wonpil has to reposition himself to get comfier and Jae breaks the silence. “Thanks for the jacket, by the way.”

“It’s a sweater,” says Wonpil. “And you haven’t even looked at it. At least pretend to appreciate my presents.”

“I appreciate your presence more,” says Jae. He thinks it’s smooth. Wonpil groans and buries his face in Jae’s neck.

“I actually hate you.”

“So why do you kiss me so much then?”

“Your face is good.”

“Just my face?” asks Jae. He can feel a teasing smile on his lips.

Wonpil kisses Jae’s neck where his face is still mashed against it. “Like this too.”

“My neck?”

“Yeah. Good for kisses.”

“Anything else?”

“I like all of you,” says Wonpil, “you know that.”

“Doesn’t hurt to hear it.”

Wonpil leans back to look him in the eye. “Come to bed,” he says.

“I’m doing a Q&A,” says Jae, “you don’t have to wait up for me.”

“Come to bed,” says Wonpil again, eyes dark, and this time Jae catches the meaning.

“ _Oh,”_ says Jae, “You mean like…”

“You’re incredibly stupid for someone so smart,” says Wonpil, standing up and stretching. “You coming?”

Jae locks his iPad. “Yes,” he says, scrambling upright, “definitely.” He doesn’t bother with a signing-off tweet, he’s sure if he just stops replying they’ll figure he’s gone to sleep soon enough. 


End file.
